All I want for Christmas is you
by Ari Cullen B
Summary: Ele era tudo o que ela queria. Depois de nove anos esperando, ele aparece no lugar mais inesperado e no Natal mais estranho de sua vida. LEMONS, gatos. COMPLETA!
1. Parte I

**All I want for Christmas is ****You**

_- Bella… toda vez que você ver uma estrela cadente você deve fazer um pedido. - Disse Mamãe com um sorriso brincando nos lábios. Estávamos olhando o céu juntas quando passou uma estrela cadente o raro e especial, pelo que minha mãe dizia._

_Fechei os olhos e os apertei com força. Não sabia o que então a primeira vez que visualizei o homem dos meus sonhos. Foi como sonhar acordada, e lá estava ele. Tinha cabelos rebeldes e cor de cobre que despontavam para cima e para os lados, os olhos eram em um dourado misterioso e os lábios.. ó os lábios eram tão bonitos. _

_Quando abri os olhos minha mãe me encarava de cenho franzido._

_- E então? - Ela perguntou curiosa._

_- Se eu contar não vai se realizar, certo? - Falei rapidamente. _

_Porém no fundo eu sabia que eu o queria. Até cheguei a escrever para o Papai Noel,mais tarde quando fui para o meu quarto, falando do homem. Mas ele não veio naquele Natal.. nem no próximo. Mas eu passei a esperar e até quando já não mais acreditava nessas fantasias eu continuava a aguardar.. pois eu o via em meus sonhos todas as noites e cada vez ele parecia mais nítido.. mais perto. Eu sabia que ele chegaria, e eu o receberia de braços abertos._

_Bom.. isso era o que eu pensava.._

**Parte I. **

Underneath the Christmas tree

I just want you for my own

More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true.

Lá estava eu: Uma menina sonhadora e incrivelmente agora estava se distanciando da mãe por um motivo necessário e promissor. Forks nunca fora o tipo ideal de cidade para mim... quero dizer, chão escorregadio, verde e neblina não é lá muito atraente, mas tem pessoas que gostam. Por exemplo, meu pai. E era por ele que eu estava lá naquela cidade. Por culpa da teimosia dele.

Charlie, o meu pai adorador de cidades nebulosas, estava doente e ele não queria de jeito nenhum ir se tratar em um hospital de uma cidade grande como Phoenix, onde eu morava com a minha mãe, ele teimava em ficar enraizado ali em Forks. Por que? Ele dizia que era o médico confiável, mas eu achava que era simplesmente o fato dali ser o seu lar.

Ninguém gosta de abandonar o lar. Por isso que eu estava tão infeliz com essa 'viagem'. Não que eu deixasse isso óbvio e ficasse emburrada, pelo contrário, eu fingia estar feliz e animada, mas não era essa a verdade. Era o primeiro Natal que eu passava longe de minha mãe e isso era trágico para mim.

É, mais uma típica garota americana com o espírito de Natal nas veias. Absolutamente ridículo, devo confessar, mas era a realidade. Eu havia deixado a minha imaginação fértil me dominar e me transformar em uma esperançosa viciada em Natal. Papai Noel e estrela cadente? Tudo uma grande farsa. Eu fora enganada por eles e da forma mais terrível e cruel, porque apesar de saber a insanidade em que eu estava pensando, eu não conseguia deixar de acreditar nela.

Passar nove anos da sua vida esperando o Príncipe Encantado não é visto como loucura, é? Quero dizer.. todas querem viver o seu próprio Conto de Fadas. E era isso que eu mais queria no mundo. Era ridículo porque o meu Príncipe era fruto da minha imaginação.. e eu ofegava apenas de lembrar do seus lábios e do seu cabelo cor de cobre.

E ele nem ao menos existia.

_Vamos, Bella. Você é uma menina crescida.. devia saber que essas coisas não existem. Você devia estar cansada de saber que tudo isso é um golpe de marketing!_

Eu havia caído nesse maldito golpe e agora passava a minha vida esperando. Sem aventuras, tirando os tropeços e os problemas que me meto constantemente, sem amores e sem intensidade. Era a vida de uma pessoa fraca e fútil.

- Bella, cheguei! - Ouvi o grito do meu pai e dei um salto em minha cama. Ele havia me tirado bruscamente de meus devaneios.

- Estou aqui em cima, pai. - Falei, sentando na cama.

Eu ouvi os passos dele na escada e depois o barulho da porta rangendo.

- Como você está? - Ele perguntou de um jeito mais animado do que o comum.

- Hm.. normal, eu acho. - Murmurei e então lembrei aonde ele havia ido. - Como foi no médico?

- Foi tudo ótimo, na verdade. Carlise é um ótimo médico.. inteligente e gentil. Não consigo entender o porquê dele ficar aqui nesse fim de mundo.

Eu fico pensando a mesma coisa, pai. Por que diabos você não faz as malas e sai daqui? Não.. não disse isso, mas pensei. Ficou na ponta da língua.

- E qual é o veredicto? - Perguntei tentando fazer graça.

- Não há muito o que se fazer, Bella. Pelo menos eu não estou em um grau avançado e não preciso repousar o tempo todo. Argh.. fico louco só de pensar. - Ele sentou-se na cama ao meu lado e ficou pensativo.

- Repousar o tempo todo? Imagino o sofrimento que isso seria para você, Chefe Swan. - Eu dei um tapinha nas suas costas e ele sorriu forçadamente.

- Achei que aquelas dores não eram nada e agora olha só, Artrite Reumatóide! Quem diria, hein? Doença de velha.. - Ele resmungou.

- Hm.. eu estou aqui para te ajudar, vá descansar. Eu faço o jantar e levo para você. - Falei preocupada.

- Não estou aleijado, Bells. - Ele parecia realmente chateado.

- Você vai ter que largar a Policia, né? - Fui direta. Não gostava de enrolações.

- É.. Carlise tentou me mostrar a gravidade da situação, mas acho que estou bom o suficiente para trabalhar. Aquela delegacia não é nada sem mim. - Ele sorriu fracamente.

- Saúde em primeiro lugar. Você vai superar isso, pai. Eu sei que vai.

- Mas eu tenho uma boa notícia, pelo menos. - Ele parecia estar com a animação de antes.

- E qual seria?

- O Dr. Carlise nos convidou para passar a ceia de Natal na casa dele. Não é demais? - Ele parecia sinceramente empolgado.

Eu forcei um sorriso.

- É sim, pai.

- Você vai gostar. Ele tem cinco filhos da sua idade. - Eu observei o sorriso maldoso que se formou nos lábios dele.

Oh, não. Aquele era mais um dos planos para me enturmar com o pessoal dessa cidade. Percebi que o médico também estava envolvido e a raiva queimou a minha garganta.

- Filhos? Legal.

- Você vai gostar deles, Bells. Tem um solteiro, sabia? - Oh! Agora ele está me empurrando para o pobre menino que nem devia saber da minha existência.

- Pai.. eu realmente não estou atrás de nenhum homem. Quero ficar sozinha. - Não tinha como eu explicar com a verdade, dessa forma: Pai, eu espero um menino há nove anos. Esse não vai me interessar, pode acreditar..

- Você diz isso agora, mas depois é o que veremos. Menino boa pinta. - Puxa saco, argh.

- Vá descansar, Charlie. - Murmurei mal humorada.

Ele soltou um risinho, levantou-se lentamente e saiu do meu quarto.

Eu queria tanto voltar a Phoenix e arrumar a árvore de Natal com a minha mãe. Mas nesse ano eu nem criaria expectativas. O que o menino dos meus sonhos estaria fazendo em uma cidade como Forks?

É, talvez a minha sina seja ficar sozinha mesmo.

All I want for Christmas is...You

A véspera de Natal chegou em uma velocidade incrível, mas nada de especial havia acontecido. Também, o que aconteceria em uma cidade como Forks? Talvez algum animal de alguém tivesse morrido ou até mesmo algum caso de briga familiar. Pelo visto era só esse tipo de coisa que acontecia ali.

Charlie estava irritantemente animado para a ceia na casa do seu médico Carlise Cullen, de quem eu tentei buscar o máximo de informações possível. Não queria passar vergonha na casa dele, tinha de estar preparada para qualquer coisa.

Ele era um médico absurdamente lindo, o que a vizinha fez questão de ressaltar, que por pura bondade havia adotado cinco adolescentes. Algo bem legal da parte dele, devo confessar. Educadíssimo e pelo que a Senhora Newton havia falado ele tinha muito dinheiro. Ou seja, eu não poderia ir com qualquer roupa.E ela mencionou que ele era casado com tanta tristeza que eu quase tive pena dela. Se o marido ou o filho escutam isso.. coitada.

Fiquei nervosa, óbvio. Eu estava indo para casa de pessoas desconhecidas, onde teriam adolescentes com aquela maldade típica, ou seja, eu teria que me concentrar ao máximo para não cair, derrubar pratos ou criar alguma confusão, e para complicar, estaria de salto.

É, achei que seria adequado. Imagine alguém chegar para a ceia de Natal na casa de um médico bem sucedido de _havaianas. _Decadente e... confortável. Mas não deixa de ser algo estranho e diferente para os ricos. Algo que eles comentariam, e eu não estava afim de chamar atenção.

- Charlie.. - chamei por ele batendo na porta de seu quarto. - Posso entrar?

- Claro, Bells. - Ele falou com a voz rouca.

Eu abri a porta e o encarei deitado.

- Você acha que eu devo fazer alguma coisa para levar na ceia? - Perguntei um pouco corada.

Outro grande defeito meu: Eu coro facilmente. Em várias situações como: Ser encarada, chamar atenção ou simplesmente falar de algum assunto ' comprometedor e embaraçoso '.

- Que tipo de coisa? - Ele me perguntou curioso. Acho que ele não havia pensado nisso.

- Comidas para o banquete e.. presentes. Coisas de Natal, sabe? - Eu e o meu vicio pelo dia do nascimento de Jesus. Argh!

- Oh! Será que precisa? - Ele parecia preocupado. Ele levantou-se rapidamente soltando um gemido de dor.

- Vá com calma, pai. - Falei o encarando com pena. - Eu não sei.. seria uma grosseria chegar de mãos vazias, não acha?

- Com certeza, Bells. Você tem toda a razão. Mas o que faremos? - Ele parecia desesperado. Ficava olhando para os lados e estava com os olhos esbugalhados.

- Eu posso fazer algum doce para levar. O Pudim Especial de Natal. O que acha? - Falei, parecendo mais animada. Pelo menos alguma coisa da minha rotina natalina aconteceria.

- Ótima idéia. Carlise está muito magro, precisa dar uma engordada. - Ele soltou uma gargalhada e eu apenas sorri. - O que seria de mim sem você, Bella?

- Nada, pai. Nada. - Sai do quarto e desci para a cozinha minúscula.

Passei horas trabalhando no meu Pudim magnífico. Eu não queria fazer feio. Queria que eles olhassem o meu Pudim e pensassem: Hm.. que delícia. Essa menina sabe fazer um bom Pudim de Natal.

Então, as horas passaram voando e já era hora de eu me arrumar. Eu tinha apenas uma hora para lavar os cabelos e parecer apresentável para a família do médico-divino. Por conta disso, saí correndo após colocar o Pudim na geladeira, e fui tomar um banho rápido.

A água me deixou relaxada e eu por um momento esqueci a minha aflição por passar o Natal longe da minha mãe e estar ali com o meu pai sem chances de encontrar o homem dos meus sonhos.

Vesti uma calça jeans simples que me deixava bem bonita e uma blusa azul que realçava a minha pele pálida e deixava os meus olhos mais brilhantes. E então eu encarei o salto azul que combinava perfeitamente com a blusa com raiva. Eu odiava usar salto.. se eu já caia de cinco em cinco minutos sem ele, imagina com. Ele era uma arma.

- Bella! Está pronta? - Escutei o grito do meu pai, que estava no andar de baixo.

- Estou indo, pai. - Murmurei apressada, enquanto arrumava os cabelos.

Desci praticamente correndo, quase caindo da escada, obviamente. Meu pai me olhou de cima a baixo e deu um sorriso aprovador.

- Você caprichou. - Ele comentou com um sorriso maldoso.

- Não quero que você passe vergonha por minha causa, Chefe Swan. - Falei. Ele soltou uma risada e foi andando em direção a porta.

- Tem certeza de que não é por outro motivo? - Argh. Meu pai era atrevido.

- E qual seria o outro motivo? - Nessas situações o melhor a fazer é se fingir de desentendida, aí, _ás vezes_ os pais percebem que estão sendo inconvenientes. Não é o caso do meu pai. Ele nunca percebe.

- Hm.. o filho solteiro de Carlise. - Ele falou lentamente apreciando as palavras. Eu devo ter ficado vermelha, pois ele soltou uma gargalhada.

- Eu nem conheço o menino. Por que me arrumaria para ele? - Minha voz saiu mais raivosa do que eu esperava.

- Não sei, ê que tem que me explicar isso. - Ele fez uma cara de santo. Safado, sabia que eu tinha pena dele quando fazia essa cara.

- Argh. Esqueça. Vamos, antes que eu desista. - Ele abriu a porta e eu fui até a geladeira buscar o meu Super-Pudim.

Charlie passou o caminho inteiro me olhando e dando sorrisos. Por que ele tinha de ser daquele jeito? Eu não estava atrás de nenhum menino e não havia me arrumado para ele, apenas queria causar uma boa impressão.

Se o menino era tão bom quanto o meu pai dizia porque diabos ele estaria solteiro? Quero dizer, atualmente não se é comum encontrar meninos bons solteiros. Eles sempre já foram fisgados pelas garotas maravilhosamente perfeitas. Nunca sobraria nenhum para uma esquelética pálida como eu. E além disso, eu não tinha olhos para ninguém a não ser o _meu _Príncipe.

Percebi que nós já nem estávamos em Forks e aquilo mexeu com a minha curiosidade. Eu nem havia perguntado a Senhora Newton onde eles moravam, quem sabe num bairro chique que ficava ao lado de Forks? Hm.. talvez nem ela saiba. O meu pai virou o carro em uma pequena entrada que eu não havia notado, e após longos minutos de silêncio eu consegui enxergar a casa entre as árvores.

Ela era grande e linda. Uma grande parte dela era de vidro. Além disso, as arvore em volta delam completavam a paisagem e a deixavam convidativa e harmoniosa. Eu não consegui segurar o sorriso, e Charlie o percebeu.

- Gostou? - Ele perguntou, olhando para mim.

- Ela é.. - Eu fiquei sem palavras, a contemplando de boca aberta.

Parece que ele havia entendido e aceitou isso como resposta. O que me surpreendeu. Charlie sempre estava tentando me fazer falar, para descobrir mais sobre mim. Esse é o resultado de uma infância longe do pai, quando você o vê ele fica louco por respostas, mesmo que não demonstre.

Ele estacionou e eu abri a porta do carro. Quando olhei para a porta ela já estava aberta, como se eles tivessem previsto que nós estávamos chegando. Provavelmente ouviram o barulho desse carro monstruoso. Havia apenas um homem na frente dela.

- Charlie! - Disse o homem com uma aparência jovem e alegre. Ele era loiro, tinha a pele pálida quase que translúcida, eu não conseguia enxergar a cor dos olhos, mas eles emitiam um brilho. O porte atlético e a tranqüilidade dos movimentos me deixaram abobalhada.

Agora eu entendia o que a Senhora Newton havia dito. Ele era realmente encantador.

- Carlise! - Charlie andou apressadamente até o médico e lhe deu um abraço. Eles realmente eram amigos. Achei que era tudo fachada do médico, mas agora podia ter a certeza de que era verdadeiro.

- Achei que me deixaria aqui esperando. - Ele comentou risonho. Percebi que seus dentes eram brancos e os caninos eram mais afiados do que o normal, o deixando com um ar misterioso. Aquilo realmente chamou me atenção. Eu ainda estava parada ao lado do carro, enquanto eles já estavam na porta da casa.

- Eu não perderia isso por nada. - Charlie parecia alegre e rejuvenescido. Eu praticamente não os escutei, estava mais preocupada em analisar aquele homem bonito e estranho. Eu parecia hipnotizada, nem percebi quando o assunto chegou em mim.

- Você deve ser Isabella. - Quando dei por mim, Carlise estava parado ao meu lado com um sorriso. Eu sorri tímida e provavelmente corei. Sentia todo o meu sangue correr mais rápido e ir para o meu rosto em grande concentração.

- Bella. - Corrigi, sem jeito.

- Oh! O que é isso? - Ele falou, olhando para o Pudim que estavam em minhas mãos. Eu até havia esquecido que o segurava.

- Ah, é um Pudim que eu fiz para vocês, em agradecimento ao convite. - Minha voz parecia tão rouca e ruidosa perto da dele.

- Não deveria ter se preocupado com isso, querida. Venha, vamos entrando.. preciso lhes apresentar o resto da família. - Educadíssimo. Com certeza a Senhora Newton sabia do que falava. Ele era exatamente tudo aquilo e mais um pouco.

Não que eu estivesse interessada nele ou algo parecido. Deus, ele era o médico do meu pai e era casado e tinha filhos. Ele apenas era uma pessoa impressionante, aquelas que você fica horas olhando tentando decifrar.

Eu havia o achado simpático e sincero. Pelo visto o meu Natal não seria _tão _sem graça assim.

O segui caminhando em direção a porta, onde Charlie nos esperava. E entramos na casa. Ela era mais bonita ainda por dentro, decorada toda em branco e com detalhes coloridos. Eu fiquei impressionada com o bom gosto da família. Havia uma bela arvore de Natal no canto da sala e eu pude ver uma imensa mesa toda arrumada próxima a ela.

- Fiquem a vontade. - Respondeu a voz de uma mulher que saia de um aposento próximo à mesa. Ela era tão lindamente pálida quanto o médico, porém mais graciosa e sorridente. O seu rosto era em forma de coração e ela tinha belos lábios.

Era a mulher perfeita para Carlisle Cullen, como pude perceber.

- Essa é Esme, a minha mulher. - Disse Carlisle indicando sua mulher com as mãos, em um gesto receptivo. Ela veio na direção de Charlie e lhe deu um aperto de mão caloroso.

- Charlie, certo? - Perguntou sem hesitar. Ela não havia dúvidas de que ele era o Charlie. Meu pai acenou que sim com a cabeça e sorriu de volta para ela. - Carlisle fala tanto sobre você.

- Oh! Fala? Coisas ruins, eu espero. - Ele respondeu em tom de brincadeira. - É um prazer lhe conhecer, Senhora Cullen.

- Esme. Sem formalidades. - Então, ela virou-se para mim e me abraçou. - E você é a doce Bella.

Eu fiquei sem palavras. Nunca alguém havia sido tão gentil comigo sem me conhecer, aquela educação e espontaneidade me deixaram pasma. Eu devia estar mais vermelha que um pimentão, e isso me constrangeu.

Todos deviam estar esperando alguma resposta minha, mas essa não veio. Pois, eu me virei para ver as pessoas que desciam das escadas para a sala e o que eu vi me deixou sem ar.

Primeiramente desceram dois jovens de mãos dadas. A menina era absurdamente linda, daquelas de cinema, que você se sente um lixo apenas por estar do lado. Era loira, a pele tão pálida quanto à dos pais, o corpo perfeito e ondulado e as feições duras e seguras de si. O menino que segurava a sua mãe era gigante, todo musculoso e assustadoramente bonito.

Em seguida veio mais um casal. A menina parecia uma fadinha, bem baixinha, morena com os cabelos curtos e as feições angelicais. Era linda e parecia ser muito simpática e delicada, ela sorria para mim. O menino parecia ser o mais fechado, mas também era bem bonito. Loiro, pálido, um pouco mais baixo do que o anterior, só que também tinha músculos por toda a parte.

O que me deixou sem ar realmente foi o último que descia. Ele era o mais baixo dos meninos e o mais magrelo, mas isso não significava que ele era fraco, também tinha músculos aparentes. Os cabelos eram rebeldes e da cor de cobre e despontavam para todas as direções, eu não consegui enxergar a cor de seus olhos, pois ele não me encarava, mas eu sabia que eles eram dourados intensos. A pele era pálida e convidativa, suas feições pareciam ser misteriosas, pois eu não podia decifrá-lo, ele não deixava transparecer nenhuma emoção.

Ela ele! E eu não conseguia acreditar nisso. Eu estava ali de frente para o menino que havia povoado todos os meus sonhos desde os meus oito anos de idade, segurando a droga de um Pudim nas mãos, e provavelmente babando.

Todos me encaravam sem entender, então eu pensei em falar algo coerente. Não queria que ninguém percebesse o meu pequeno surto.

- É um prazer conhecer você. - Falei para Esme sem encará-la. Eu estava mais preocupada em analisá-lo.

Meu pai realmente tinha razão. Aquele menino valia a pena e eu me arrependi de tudo que havia pensado dele, e nem senti raiva ou irritação pelo o meu pai cogitar em nos juntar. Seria ótimo!

- Vocês desceram na hora exata, meninos. - Esme falou, os chamando com a mão. - Venham aqui para eu os apresentar.

Todos eles se aproximaram de mim e de meu pai e ficaram nos encarando. Eu realmente devia estar muito corada. Abaixei a cabeça para não ter que encará-los nos olhos.

Se eu os estivesse vistos juntos em qualquer lugar, teria a certeza de que eram da mesma família, pois eram tão semelhantes. Tinham tantas coisas em comum.

- Esses são: Rosalie e Emmett. - Ela indicou o primeiro casal que havia descido as escadas. Os dois olharam para nós e deram um sorriso. O da loira foi forçado, mas eu realmente não liguei.

- Alice e Jasper. - Ela indicou para o outro casal. E a menina que parecia uma fadinha, a tal de Alice, acenou para mim animadamente. Eu sorri de volta. Jasper apenas fez um movimento com a cabeça.

- E esse é Edward. - Eu o encarei rapidamente e percebi que ele estava me olhando com um certo interesse. Corei e abaixei a cabeça.

Edward? Então esse era o nome que eu tanto esperava descobrir? Meu coração começou a bater mais forte do que o normal e eu percebi que começaria a ofegar. Precisava me distanciar daquele menino o mais rápido possível, antes que fizesse alguma besteira.

Mas como estamos falando de Bella Swan e não de uma menina como Rosalie perfeita Cullen, na tentativa de não fazer uma besteira, eu acabei fazendo uma.

Tentei dar dois passos para trás rapidamente, me afastando do menino, porém ao fazer isso eu perdi o equilíbrio e percebi que não segurava mais o Pudim. Fechei os olhos e esperei o baque que sentiria ao cair no chão, porém isso não aconteceu.

Mãos frias me seguravam a centímetros do chão. E eu não quis abrir os olhos para ver quem era. Eu estava mais preocupada em acalmar o meu coração e a minha respiração.

- Você está bem? - Ouvi a sua voz melodiosa pela primeira vez. E isso fez com que o meu coração batesse mais forte em meu peito.

- Estou ótima. - Falei envergonhada, abri os olhos e encarei a sua mão na minha cintura. - Isso acontece com freqüência.

- Alguém te pegar antes de cair no chão? - Ele parecia divertido com a minha situação e isso me irritou. Foi nesse instante que eu o encarei nos olhos.

Para a minha surpresa eles não eram dourados como nos meus sonhos e sim da cor de topázio. Bem escuros e pretos. Parecia um buraco sem fim, que eu adoraria me jogar.

- Na verdade, eu caio bastante. - Murmurei com a voz lenta e um pouco gaga. Ele me ajudou a levantar e todos me olhavam com curiosidade.

- Machucou, Bella? - Era o meu pai. Ele estava com um sorriso maldoso nos lábios.

Maldito! Ele me encheria para o resto da vida por culpa daquela cena.

- Você sabe que não. Eu sou dura na queda. - Comentei sem humor. Todos eles riram, principalmente a loira. Ela devia gostar de ver a desgraça alheia.

Quando percebi, Edward estava bem longe de mim. Mais longe do que eu gostaria. E ele parecia estar tenso com alguma coisa, pois eu vi que ele encarava Carlisle com os olhos arregalados e as mãos estavam fechadas fortemente.

Então eu percebi o meu Pudim Especial de Natal todo no chão. Oh, não. Esme pareceu captar o meu olhar.

- Vamos buscar as comidas na cozinha, meninas? - Esme perguntou. Eu não sabia se estava incluída, mas decidi seguí-las. - Não se preocupe, Bella. Jasper limpa isso rapidamente.

Eu assenti e voltei a caminhar em direção a porta próxima a mesa. A cozinha era esplendida e gigante.

- Olá. - Eu ouvi uma voz suave ao meu lado e quando virei a cabeça captei os olhos dourados da fadinha Alice.

- Hm.. oi. - Ela parecia estar me analisando.

- Nós seremos grande amigas. - Alice falou misteriosamente. Eu franzi o cenho sem entender, mas quando ia perguntar o que ela estava dizendo eu fui cortada.

- Bella, vai levando isso lá pra dentro. - Esme me estendeu um peru que estava em uma travessa e lançou um olhar repreendendo Alice.

Eu segurei a travessa fortemente nos braços temendo que ela caísse e fui andando em direção a sala. Edward e Carlisle estavam em um canto da sala e pareciam conversar rapidamente, eu logo desviei os meus olhos, pois o médico pareceu notar a minha e Charlie conversavam sobre esportes, o assunto preferido do meu pai.

Eu coloquei a travessa na mesa e fiquei meio perdida, sem saber se voltava à cozinha ou simplesmente ficava ali os esperando. Não precisei pensar muito, pois Esme, Alice e Rosalie voltaram da cozinha carregando a comida restante. Tudo parecia estar apetitoso.

Sentamos a mesa todos juntos, eu infelizmente fiquei bem longe de Edward, que sentou do outro lado, perto de Carlisle. Ao meu lado estávam Charlie e Alice, ambos pareciam estar felizes por estarem ocupando essa posição.

- Esse é um Natal muito especial para todos nós. Saibam que ficamos muito felizes com a presença de vocês. Nunca tivemos um Natal tão caloroso. - Carlisle falou olhando para mim e para o meu pai, antes de começarmos a comer.

- E nós ficamos gratos com o convite. - Charlie falou, meio sem jeito.

- Agora, podem atacar. - Esme disse interrompendo o discurso dos dois patriarcas.

Todos nós ficamos parados esperando alguém começar, então Esme levantou-se e começou a nos servir. Percebi que ela colocou muito pouco nos pratos pessoas de sua família, até mesmo no de Emmett, o gigante. Mas quando chegou na minha vez e no meu pai, ela caprichou.

A ceia passou rapidamente e silenciosamente sem muitos acontecimentos, tirando é claro as minhas secadas constantes no Edward.

Para mim isso ainda era um sonho estúpido. Era muita ironia eu o encontrar no lugar que mais odiava no mundo.. no lugar mais parado e mais inesperado. Aquilo parecia ser uma brincadeira de mau gosto, mas eu confesso que estava gostando. Porque independente do lugar que eu o encontrei, agora ele estava ali na minha frente.

Ele era real.

E isso trouxe uma felicidade nunca vista por mim. Eu sentia os meus lábios cansados de tanto sorrir, mas não parava. Era algo inevitável. Sabe quando você espera a vida inteira para ganhar um presente? Quando ele vem você sente tanta felicidade, tanta alegria que não pode se conter. Eu estava exatamente nesse êxtase.

Parecia que ia explodir de tanta felicidade. Mas é como dizem, o que é bom dura pouco. E ainda mais por ser comigo, a menina da má sorte, dura menos ainda.

Todos nós já havíamos acabado de comer, ou pelo menos eu e meu pai, já que todos os outros ainda tinham comida no seu prato, apesar de parecerem estar nenhum um pouco interessados nela.

Foi quando Edward levantou-se pedindo licença. Ele não ao menos olhou para mim. Estava mais preocupado em encarar a mesa.

- Peço desculpas às visitas e a todos, mas eu tenho um compromisso inadiável. - A voz dele parecia firme, mas ao mesmo tempo não. Então ele lançou um olhar rápido para mim.

Eu devia estar com uma cara horrível, pois ele logo desviou o olhar.

Como ele ousava ir embora assim? Eu não poderia deixar. Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Eu havia esperado tanto tempo por aquele momento, não deixaria passar em branco assim. Eu não era essa covarde.

Onde estava a minha coragem?

- Adeus a todos. - Ele foi se afastando. E foi nesse momento em que eu me levantei e bati na mesa.

- Não! - Murmurei alto. Todos pararam de fazer o que estavam fazendo e me encararam.

Ops! Eu realmente não devia ter feito isso, havia sido o impulso.

Ele estava parado me encarando. Parecia estar com raiva de mim ou algo parecido, ele estava com um olhar feroz e raivoso..como se ele pudesse me matar por ter feito aquilo.

- Como disse? - Ele perguntou.

Eu não sabia o que fazer. Não falaria a verdade.. ela soaria tão maluca, tão anormal que eu o assustaria.

- Não vá agora. - Falei gaguejando. Parecia uma idiota. - Ainda não passou o momento dos presentes. Não devemos passar a meia-noite longe da família.

Até que eu havia conseguido parece convincente.

- Não acredito muito nessas coisas de Natal. - Ele me disse com um sorriso torto. O olhar feroz ainda presente.

Aquilo sim me irritou. Ele devia acreditar nessas coisas de Natal. Ele estava ali! Essa era a prova de que tudo isso era realidade! Ele era real.. eu não estava sonhando a vida inteira com algo demente e que nem existia.

Eu estava sonhando com ele. Com aquele menino idiota que dizia não acreditar em Natal!

- Pois devia acreditar. - Disse séria.

- Cuidado para não cair enquanto eu não estiver por perto, Bella. - Ele disse antes de sair pela porta.

Bella? Por que ele havia me chamado de Bella? Aquela história estava muito confusa e mal contada.

- Esnobe o Edward. Ele anda passando por um momento difícil. - Comentou Alice próxima da minha orelha. Eu fiquei mais tranqüila, a minha onda de irritação logo foi se substituindo e eu percebi que Jasper me encarava.

Na realidade todos me encaravam. Isso porque eu não queria chamar a atenção. Grande Bella.

Eu sentei novamente na cadeira e abaixei a cabeça. As lágrimas vieram e eu lutei para não deixá-las cair. Por que eu fora estúpida o suficiente em pensar que ele sequer olharia para mim? Eu era um ser insignificante, enquanto ele era divino.

Eu criara falsas expectativas pela vida toda e agora eu estava frustrada. Muito frustrada.

O burburinho voltou como antes e todos estavam conversando. Menos eu e Alice. Ela me encarava e eu fingia não perceber. Queria apenas voltar para casa e afundar-se em um sono sem sonhos.

Eu nunca mais sonharia. Eu estava condenada a isso. Não queria mais sonhar com o idiota do Edward Cullen.

Eu nem ao menos o conhecia e já o amava. Enquanto ele tinha repulsa por mim. Era exatamente isso que eu via em seus olhos: Repulsa e raiva. O que eu havia feito que causava tais coisas nele?

Só porque eu havia caído? Deus! Eu estou tão confusa! Esse é o pior Natal de toda a minha vida.

I don't want a lot for Christmas

There's just one thing I need

I don't care about the presents

Underneath the Christmas tree

_12:00 _

- Feliz Natal, mãe. - Eu suspirei, deixando cair algumas lágrimas.

Felizmente eu havia conseguido fugir da sala e agora estava sentada na varanda, que dava uma visão linda para um lago, que ficava atrás da casa. Enquanto todos lá dentro se abraçavam e desejavam um Feliz Natal, eu estava aqui fora. Sozinha.

A única pessoa que eu gostaria de abraçar estava longe. Estava muito longe.

Aquela havia sido a pior idéia da minha vida. Ir a Forks ajudar o meu pai. Por que pelo menos uma vez na vida eu não havia sido egoísta? Por que eu tinha que ter pensado nele? Agora eu estava destruída por dentro e por fora. Tudo por culpa de uma paixão ridícula.

- Fale de quem você está com saudade. - Eu dei um pulo quando ouvi a voz dele tão perto de mim. Ele estava ao meu lado.

Achei que estava tendo algum tipo de ilusão ou que estava louca, mas depois de piscar várias vezes ele ainda estava lá me encarando. Meus olhos foram direto para os seus e com surpresa eu percebi que estes agora estavam dourados, como na minha visão. Como nos meus sonhos.

- Achei que você tivesse saído. - Comentei deixando a raiva transparecer. Ele soltou um riso baixo.

- Eu já fui e voltei. Isso a incomoda? - Ele perguntou risonho. O que havia de engraçado ali? Nada!

- Você não imagina o quanto. - Falei emburrada, virando-me para sair. Porém antes de dar um passo ele havia segurado o meu braço.

Seus dedos eram gelados e o toque transmitiu uma corrente elétrica que percorreu o meu corpo todo. O meu coração começou a bombear o sangue fortemente e eu ofeguei. Ele estava tão próximo.. e estava me tocando.

- Me diga o que está a incomodando, por favor. - Ele falou em um sussurro.

Eu fiquei sem reação. Por um instante esqueci o que era respirar e quase desfaleci, porém me concentrei e inspirei e expirei o ar. Ele parecia tão perfeito.. igual nos meus sonhos. Mas eu ainda estava tão confusa.

Uma hora ele parecia tão verdadeiro, tão humano. E na outra ele parecia intocável e distante. Mais distante do que sempre esteve.

- Várias coisas me incomodam nesse momento. E uma delas é você. - Falei sinceramente. Ele percebeu o meu olhar voando para a mão dele no meu pulso, então ele soltou.

Não era aquilo que estava me incomodando. Aquilo estava bom pra mim.

- Eu? - Ele perguntou confuso.

- É. - Eu não sabia como explicar, mas por um momento em pensei em lhe contar toda a verdade. - Algo muito complexo e maluco para ser explicado.

- Tente. - Ele parecia estar sério. Eu voltei para onde estava antes e voltei meus olhos para o lago.

- Você não vai querer ouvir as lamurias de uma menina viciada em Natal. Isso vai te deprimir, acredite. - Falei fazendo graça. Ele soltou um risinho.

- Você leva o Natal a sério, não é?

- Sim. - Respondi prontamente. - Eu e minha mãe costumávamos fazer uma árvore diferente a cada ano. Com uma cor diferente. Esse ano era Rosa, ficaria realmente bizarro.

Então eu comecei a rir e logo percebi que estavam escorrendo lágrimas dos meus olhos.

- É dela que você sente falta? - Ele estava sendo tão carinhoso... tão atencioso. E toda aquela raiva que havia sentido de mim? Onde ela estava agora?

- Eu sinto falta de tantas coisas, mas dela principalmente. - Virei minha cabeça e o encarei. Ele também me encarava e não parecia entender do que eu falava.

- Rosalie provavelmente teria gostado de sua arvore de Natal rosa. - Ele comentou. E isso me fez rir.

- Provavelmente. - Concordei, rindo.

As minhas emoções vacilavam tanto ao redor dele. Ele podia me levar a loucura com um olhar, me magoar com um gesto ou simplesmente me fazer rir com uma palavra. Era uma loucura de sentimentos.

- Eu já acreditei no Natal, Bella. Assim como você. Velhos tempos. - Ele sorriu como se lembrasse daquelas épocas em que falava. Eu sorri e encarei o lago. - Mas o meu desejo nunca foi realizado.

- Papai Noel não anda muito pontual. - Eu estava sorrindo como uma criança boba. Edward riu, e o som da sua risada me fez suspirar. - O meu desejo demorou anos para se realizar.

- Oh? E o que aconteceu quando ele se realizou? - Ele parecia estar mais próximo de mim agora. Conseguia sentir a sua pele fria através da minha roupa e da dele. E ouvir a sua respiração mais próxima de minha clavícula.

- No começo eu fiquei desapontada, mas depois percebi que nada é perfeito. Acho que quando as coisas são apenas desejos elas são melhores. Não existem dificuldades. - Eu parecia tranqüila, havia falado aquilo com o meu coração.

- Quanto tempo você esperou?

- Nove anos. - Respondi prontamente. - Não se preocupe, Edward. O seu desejo vai se realizar.. não é por isso que você deve deixar de acreditar na magia do Natal. - Eu peguei na mão dele que estava apoiada na grade que nos separava do jardim.

- Obrigada, Bella.... - Ele dizia, e eu percebi que ele ia falar mais alguma coisa quando fomos interrompidos. Era Alice, a fadinha.

- Olá. - Ela disse com um sorriso maldoso, encarando a minha mãe por cima da de Edward. Eu percebi isso e corei a retirando rapidamente.

- Alice.. - Edward a repreendeu, e eu não entendi o porquê.

Ela soltou um rosnado para ele e virou-se para mim com um sorriso.

- Eu quero te mostrar o meu quarto, Bella. - Alice tinha a voz fina e totalmente afinada. Eu tinha a achado muito simpática, mas não gostaria de sair de perto de Edward. Não agora que eu havia conseguido falar com ele calmamente.

- Com licença. - Ele interrompeu meus pensamentos, entrando na sala e indo em direção a Jasper.

- Eu adoraria conhecer o seu quarto, Alice. - Disse com um me pegou pela mão e foi me puxando pela casa enorme. Ao cruzar a sala Charlie me lançou um olhar contente e eu retribui com uma piscadela.  
Nós subimos as escadas e cruzamos um corredor enorme cheio de portas, quando estávamos praticamente no final, ela virou-se e abriu uma delas. O quarto dela era a cara dela. Havia uma cama de casal e na frente, um sofá e vários livros. O armário era gigante e ocupava uma grande parte do quarto. Ela devia gostar de roupas. A cor lilás estava em todos os lugares e havia ficado perfeita no quarto.  
- Bem vinda ao país das maravilhas de Alice. - Ela falou risonha estendendo os braços em um gesto receptivo.  
- Uau! É lindo.. e a sua cara. - Comentei.  
- Jasper diz que é muito feminino, por isso que não gosta que eu fale que aqui também é o quarto dele. - Ela era espontânea. Isso que mais me agradava, as coisas rolavam naturalmente ao lado dela.  
- Não é estranho namorar o seu "irmão"?- Eu perguntei, enquanto sentava no sofá e a encarava.  
- Ele não é meu irmão. Apenas moramos juntos como uma família. - Ela pegou um livro na estante e veio se sentar no meu lado.  
- Mas se vocês terminarem... - Eu estava no meio da frase, quando ela me cortou gentilmente.  
- Nós não vamos tipo de relacionamento dura pra _sempre._ - Ela tentou me explicar, mas eu não entendia.  
Ela é muito jovem para pensar assim. As coisas mudam, por exemplo: Charlie e minha mãe. Eles se amaram, mas acabou.  
- Não entendo. - Disse, enfim.  
- Eu sei, Bella.. - Ela tocou a minha mão e sorriu. - Você vai entender com o tempo.  
Ela me estendeu o livro que estava na sua mão, um exemplar antigo do clássico Romeu e Julieta.  
Eu soltei um suspiro e peguei o livro com cuidado, o folheei tão lindo exatamente como a história nele contida.  
- "A paixão aumenta em função dos obstáculos que se lhe opõe".- Eu li lentamente com entonação. Era a primeira frase do livro, escrita em uma página em branco por uma letra elegante na cor preta. Aquilo não pertencia ao livro. Fora alguém que escrevera.

- Eu roubei esse livro de Edward. - Alice confessou. - Eu queria lhe mostrar.

- Você o quê? - Perguntei confusa. - Quando?

- Ele não vai se importar, já leu milhares de vezes. Se duvidar até decorou o livro. - Ela parecia se divertir com isso, o que me fez rir. Era agradável estar na presença dela. - Eu o roubei há uma semana.

- Uma semana? Mas não roubou para me mostrar? - Ela estava me confundindo. Uma semana atrás eu nem sabia que ia ir lá no Natal.

- Eu já sabia que você viria. - Ela falou misteriosa.

- Como? - Eu não estava entendendo nada. Minha vida tinha virado de cabeça pra baixo nesse Natal.

- Tudo em seu tempo. - Ela disse, pegando o livro de minhas mãos.

- Er.. mas o que você queria me mostrar? - Eu perguntei tentando esnobar aquilo e seguir em frente. Não queria perder o raciocínio.

- Edward escreveu várias anotações nele, Bella. Eu estou cansada de o ver sozinho e triste. Ele realmente não merece isso. Eu queria que você lesse o livro e depois o devolvesse dizendo o que achou. - Eu fui ficando mais tensa a cada palavra.

- E o que eu tenho a ver com isso? - Perguntei tentando chegar em algum ponto seguro, onde meu coração não acelerasse a cada palavra sobre ele.

- Bella.. você não está aqui por acaso. - Ela disse rapidamente. E eu senti meu coração dando um solavanco. Achei que fosse morrer. Ela parecia assustada, porém disfarçou. - Você é a menina que ele vem esperando por [i]muito[/i] tempo. A Julieta dele, entende?

- O quê? Não! Isso não é verdade. Você não vê o modo raivoso que ele me olha? Ele me odeia, Alice. Só estava sendo educado. - Eu tentava de alguma forma encontrar coerência naquela conversa. Mas era impossível.

Então ela soltou uma gargalhada. O que eu havia falado tinha de engraçado? Nada!

- Deus, não! Ele não te odeia.. é mais complexo do que isso. Apenas leia o livro. Promete? Todas as respostas estão aí.

Nesse instante sem ter tempo de uma resposta alguém bateu na porta.

- Alice? Charlie precisa descansar.. está chamando Bella para ir embora. - Era a voz de Carlisle. Eu peguei o livro das pequenas mãos de Alice e fui me dirigindo para a porta.

- Eu prometo. - Falei em um sussurro, antes de abrir a porta e sair do quarto.

Desci as escadas praticamente correndo e tentei ao máximo evitar olhar nos olhos de Carlisle. Ele parecia estar me analisando, como todos estavam quando eu cheguei na sala, principalmente _ele. _Seus olhos procuravam os meus, e quando ele percebeu que eu o encarava, ele desviou o olhar para as minhas mãos que seguravam o _seu_ livro com firmeza.

Eu corei. E ele compreendeu o que estava acontecendo. Mas não disse nada, apenas ficou me fitando.

- Bella, vamos. - Charlie apareceu do meu lado. Ele estava com uma cara péssima, parecia que não dormia há séculos.

- Você bebeu, Chefe Swan? - Eu perguntei brincalhona.

- Um pouco de vinho. Você que vai dirigir. - Ele disse em um tom policial. Eu ri.

- Obrigada pelo jantar magnífico, Esme. - Eu disse para ela com um sorriso. E ela me abraçou ternamente. - Boa noite a todos.

Então saí que Edward seguia meus movimentos e parecia estar prestes a fazer alguma coisa. Provavelmente ele mataria Alice quando estivéssemos no lado do motorista e o Charlie entrou no banco do passageiro.

- Boa gente. - Ele comentou com um sorriso, antes de fechar os olhos.

- Eles são mesmo. - Concordei, olhando para o livro que estava no meu colo.

- Eu te falei que o solteiro era boa pinta. - Ele comentou com a voz rouca, um pouco embriagada.

Eu soltei um risinho. Mas nem ao menos cogitei a idéia de responder o que estava pensando. Apenas dirigia rapidamente, querendo chegar em casa para descobrir todas as respostas que eu precisava sobre Edward Cullen.

I won't ask for much this Christmas

I don't even wish for snow

I'm just gonna keep on waiting

Underneath the mistletoe

O sono não me perturbava, apenas a curiosidade. Ao chegar em casa, ajudei Charlie a se deitar e logo após entrei no meu quarto louca para ler os segredos que aquele livro guardava. Nem pensei em mudar de roupa, joguei os sapatos longe e liguei a luz, sentando na cama com o coração batendo fortemente.

O livro era bem antigo, mas estava bem cuidado. Atrás da capa bem pequeno estava escrito um nome: _Edward Anthony Masen Cullen._

A letra era elegante e estava na cor preta, algo que combinava com ele. Em uma página em branco estava escrita a famosa frase de Sheakspeare que eu havia lido no quarto de Alice, com a mesma letra do que o nome.

Eu já havia lido Romeu e Julieta, porém ao folhear, percebi que este estava cheio de anotações e modificações. Pelo visto, ele havia melhorado e até mesmo comentado a obra.

_Apenas leia o livro. Promete? Todas as respostas estão aí._

Lembrei das palavras de Alice e me arrepiei. Não sabia se estava pronta para aquilo. Eu sabia que havia algo diferente com ele, com todos eles, mas tem certas coisas que é bom você não ir atrás. Porque quem procura acha, e às vezes nós não queremos encontrar nada.

A curiosidade falou mais alto e eu iniciei a minha leitura. Os comentários que ele fazia eram todos estranhos, ele falava como se vivesse na época em que esse amor acontecera e como se ele fosse diferente. Como se ele não fosse _humano._ Era uma análise do livro, de fora.. mostrando as coisas que eles complicavam e que poderia ser mais fáceis e coisas que para ele seriam difíceis.

_"Eu nunca amei, mas pretendo amar. O sentimento descrito aqui parece uma loucura e de uma insanidade total. Os desejos, as carícias, a insaciável paixão que eles vivem se assemelha muito a minha sede por sangue. A minha loucura particular. Às vezes eu não sei quem são mais loucos: Os humanos ou os vampiros"._

Eu relia e relia e tentava entender a frase, mas nada fazia sentido. Desejo por sangue? O que isso tinha a ver com ele? Ele devia estar alcoolizado ao escrever algo semelhante. Parecia um desabafo, mas aquilo era tão absurdo que era impossível de acreditar.

_"Hoje eu toquei em uma humana. Ela estava tropeçando e eu a segurei. Nunca havia notado que as nossas diferenças de pele eram tão grandes. Por um momento eu a desejei, mas então eu percebi a repulsa em seus olhos ao encontrar os meus dourados. Ela sabia o que eu era, e isso a enojava. Pensei que esse preconceito acabaria.. quem sabe no futuro os humanos não esqueçam da nossa existência novamente. Assim talvez eu possa viver em paz com a minha solidão". Data: 10/10/1925_

Então tudo foi se somando na minha cabeça: A pele fria que tanto me arrepiava, os olhos dourados e misteriosos que mudavam de cor para um topázio intimidador, a palidez, as olheiras, a data e a velhice do exemplar e a aparência majestosa. Tudo aquilo era tão diferente de qualquer pessoa que eu já havia conhecido.

Era tão _desumano. _

Eu precisava entender isso. Eu queria entender o mistério que ele era e que ele me apresentava. Se tudo que a Alice tivera dito era verdade _eu_ era a Julieta dele. A menina que gostaria de viver um amor impossível. Eu não conseguia imaginá-lo como um monstro, como um assassino ou nada do tipo. Ele era apenas o Edward de palavras doces que não acreditava na magia do Natal.

Ele era apenas o homem dos meus sonhos. E eu o queria tanto. Queria explorar a sua pele fria com os meus dedos, e conhecer aqueles lábios tão bonitos. O meu coração clamava por ele a cada instante.

Céus, eu o amava.

Então eu o li com mais rapidez. A cada palavra que eu lia sobre os sentimentos dele, sobre a vontade de amar, parecia que eu o conhecia mais e isso apenas aumentava o meu amor por ele. Eu queria saber mais.. eu quero conhecê-lo por completo.

"_Temos mais uma nova integrante na família. E não, não é a minha Julieta. Ela insiste que eu a olhe com paixão, parece que isso a anima, porém não a mim. Apesar da beleza encantadora, eu não vejo obstáculos, e não vejo o amor. E eu procuro isso. Eu quero isso para mim. Um desafio que me faça perder o juízo. Rosalie não faz isso comigo"._

Rosalie! Deus! Ela havia o desejado e ele a esnobara! O que ele era? Um idiota? Qualquer homem em sã consciência daria tudo para ficar com ela, para apenas receber um olhar dela, mas não ele permaneceu _a_ esperando. O seu desafio.

A minha espera de nove anos nunca parece tão curta e idiota. Eu havia me sentido a vítima e chorado noites seguidas achando que eu era a pessoa mais solitária do mundo, mas hoje eu descobrira que não. Que era ele.

Devia ser difícil viver em uma casa onde só há casal. E casais que estão juntos há décadas, pelo que estava escrito. Aquilo era estranho para mim, mas não me causava repulsa. Me dava vontade de ter uma maior aproximação.. eu queria fazer parte.

Ele era o homem perfeito. Mas como o homem perfeito podia se quer imaginar que eu era mulher perfeita? Eu estava longe disso. Eu era um desastre ambulante! Alice devia ter me confundido com alguma _top model. _ Eu estava longe de ser a Julieta dele. Era impossível.

Nunca havia lido um livro tão rá final, havia uma pequena anotação. E essa parecia ser mais recente, quase atual.

_Hoje uma estrela cadente cortou os céus, e eu desejei que ela viesse com todas as forças. Por um momento eu achei que havia conseguido, pois uma felicidade me animou e eu ouvi um coração batendo fortemente dentro da minha cabeça. Quem sabe dessa vez eles não atendem as minhas preces? Pois se a menina perfeita está por aí, espero que ela tenha ouvido a minha súplica ". Data: 24/12/1999._

Era exatamente no meu dia que eu havia visto a estrela. Era exatamente no mesmo dia que eu havia o visto em minha mente. Era exatamente no dia em que minha busca por ele se inciciara.

Nada mais importava. Os dentes e o desejo de sangue, ou a raiva que eu havia visto em seus olhos topázios, porque _eu _era a menina que havia ouvido a súplica dele. E eu o amava com todo o meu coração desde aquele dia.

E eu sabia que seria pra sempre. Porque eu havia nascido para fazer ele feliz.

Um barulho me despertou. Parecia uma tosse e então eu levantei os meus olhos para a minha janela, e ele estava lá sentado, me encarando com os olhos dourados brilhando. Meu coração começou a bater descontroladamente e eu devia estar sorrindo como uma boba.

- Edward? - Perguntei hesitante com um sorriso largo.

- É. - Ele respondeu, parecia estar envergonhado.

- O que faz aqui às cinco e quarenta da madrugada? - Aquilo soava engraçado para mim. Por que ele não estava dormindo no caixão dele ou algo parecido? Pelo que eu havia entendido ele era um vampiro.

Ou algo parecido com isso. Algo que desejava sangue.

- Hm.. desculpe por isso. Eu não me segurei, devia ter ficado em casa. - Ele fez menção de se levantar. Mas eu o impedi. O meu coração quase parou de bater quando ele disse que ia embora.

Ele não podia ir. E eu fiquei ofegante.

- Não, não quero que você vá. - Falei gaga. A idéia de separação já me causava enjôos.

- Se divertiu com a leitura? - Ele perguntou olhando para o livro em minhas mãos. Ele parecia achar aquilo irônico.

- Na realidade ela foi bem.. esclarecedora. - Eu comentei com um sorriso.

- Isso é bom? - Ele parecia realmente precisar daquela resposta. Levantou-se da janela e caminhou lentamente para a cama. Parecia que ele tinha medo de me assustar, ele não percebia que isso não me assustava? Que apenas me alegrava a proximidade.

Minha mão queimava de vontade de tocá-lo.

- É. Eu me sinto libertada. - Comentei com um sorriso. Sentando na cama, dando espaço para ele sentar ao meu lado.

- Eu a assustei hoje, não? - Ele perguntou envergonhado. Aquilo parecia o magoar muito, ele abaixou a cabeça e ficou encarando os dedos brancos.

- Eu achei que você estivesse com raiva.. de _mim_.- Eu fiquei hesitante antes de responder, mas optei pela sinceridade.

- Céus! Não, Bella. Eu não estava com raiva de você. Por que eu ficaria? - Ele sentou-se ao meu lado e ficou me encarando. Parecia estar nervoso ou ansioso. Não conseguia decifrá-lo.

- Eu não sei. Você me olhava com repulsa.. com vontade de me matar. - Falei insegura.

Ele ficou quieto por uns instantes.

- Eu não estava com raiva de você, Bella. Eu estava com raiva de mim mesmo... e da minha natureza. - Ele pegou nas minhas mãos. E o meu coração deu um salto. Eu soltei um gemido. - Eu sou um_ monstro. _

- Não. - Eu parecia mais confiante, soltei umas das mãos deles e acariciei o seu rosto. Ele fechou os olhos e suspirou. - Você é a criatura mais incrível que eu conheci.

O rosto dele era tão macio. Perfeito para o meu toque.

- Você sabe o que eu sou, Bella. Eu sou.. nojento. - Ele tirou a minha mão de seu rosto e a abaixou, segurando entre as suas mãos frias como gelo.

- Não é, Edward. Eu não me importo com o que você é. Eu.. - Eu fiquei sem palavras, eu não conseguia explicar. Nunca fora muito de demonstrar sentimentos.

- Eu quero te matar, Bella. Eu ia te matar naquela ceia de Natal, se eu não tivesse saído. O seu cheiro é deliciosamente atraente. - Ele tentou me explicar. Eu o encarei e vi os seus olhos dourados misturados com a dor.

- Mas você não matou. Você fez a escolha certa. Um monstro não pensaria nem duas vezes. Você é.. incrível. - Eu tentei aliviar aquela dor. Eu queria confortá-lo. Queria vê-lo feliz.

- Eu não seria capaz de machucar você, eu pensei nisso e considerei.. eu sabia que se quisesse teria conseguido. - Eu coloquei os meus dedos no lábio e ele se assustou com o toque.

- Shh! Você me conseguiria mesmo se não quisesse, Edward. Você já teve chance de me matar várias vezes e não o fez. Eu confio em você. - Soltei em um murmúrio baixo. Tocá-lo.. era tão bom.

- Você não devia confiar. - Ele disse com o meu dedo ainda nos seus lábios. Parecia que eles haviam grudado lá.. eu não queria o soltar tão cedo. - Céus, isso é tão errado!

- O quê? - Perguntei receosa. Meu coração falhou.

- Eu e você. - Foi como engolir um ácido aquelas palavras. Minhas entranhas começaram a queimar. Ele não me desejava.. devia estar desapontado por saber que eu era a tão esperada garota.

- Desculpe por desapontá-lo. - Eu estava segurando as lágrimas e sentia minha garganta arder.

- O quê? Não! Bella você é perfeita.. além do que eu posso querer. Mas é tão difícil para mim. Eu não posso ficar perto de você, eu sou perigoso.. eu vou te machucar. - Ele se afastou de mim. E abaixou a cabeça. - Queria ter força o suficiente para ir, mas eu sou fraco.

- Eu nunca apreciei tanto uma fraqueza. - Comentei com um sorriso aproximando-me dele. - Você é sempre assim?

- Assim como? - Ele parecia curioso, virou-se para me encarar.

- Responsável. Preocupado. Adorável.. - Eu me perdi nas suas íris douradas e perdi a fala. Estava ofegante. Eu o desejava tanto.

- Hm.. acho que sim. Mas com você é tudo maior.. mais exagerado, eu a desejo e ao mesmo tempo quero afastá-la para protegê-la. É uma loucura de sentimentos. Nunca me senti tão humano.

- Quer fazer uma loucura? - Eu sorri maldosamente.

- Se isso não envolver a sua vida em perigo.. tropeções ou sangue. Acho que uma loucura seria mais do que bem vinda. - Nós rimos.

- Eu quero te dar o seu presente de Natal. - Eu corei. Parecia uma estúpida.

- _Você_ é o meu presente. Não preciso de mais nada. - Foi a primeira vez que ele tocou o meu rosto com os seus dedos gelados. Eu estremeci e fechei os olhos.

Gostaria de gravar aquela sensação tão prazerosa.

- Por que eu não estou acordando? - Murmurei para mim mesma. Senti o cheiro dele mais próximo de mim. Meu coração pulava descompassado em meu peito.

- Porque você não está sonhando, Isabella. Essa é a realidade. - Eu abri os olhos e encontrei as íris douradas próximas de meu rosto.

- Edward.. - Eu suspirei indo falar as palavras que estavam na ponta da minha língua desde que ele chegara ali. Mas ele colocou o dedo nos meus lábios.

- Fique parada, Bella. - Ele ordenou docemente.

Eu o vi se aproximando.. estava cada vez mais perto. Céus.. ele ia me beijar! Acho que eu devo ter parado de respirar, pois senti uma dor nos pulmões, que clamavam por ar. Mas aquilo não importava. O meu coração não tinha como bater mais forte, e isso era constrangedor, pois ele devia ouvir. Eu passei a língua pelos meus lábios, e ele acompanhou o meu movimento com os olhos.

Ele expirou um ar gélido e embriagante na minha face e eu quase desfaleci, bruscamente cortei o espaço entre nós e colei nossas bocas em desespero. Eu senti os lábios dele formando um sorriso, e ele me empurrou um pouquinho. Ficamos vários segundos com os lábios colados, e com os olhos grudados um no outro.

Algo bem diferente do normal. Mas eu gostava. Então, as mãos frias dele alcançaram a minha nuca e eu instintivamente levei as minhas mãos para o seu rosto perfeito.

Nossos lábios começaram a se movimentar uns em cima do outro e eu fui dominada por um desejo incontrolável. Senti a sua língua pedindo passagem, e eu a cedi instantaneamente. Fechei os olhos, enquanto explorávamos um a boca do outro.. sedentos por mais.

O que antes era doce e apaixonado havia se tornado em algo intenso. Era tão bom beijá-lo, a sua boca fria se encaixava com perfeição na minha, e sua língua acariciava a minha com experiência. Como se ele já soubesse o jeito perfeito para mim há séculos.

Então o beijo acabou. Ele se afastou e eu permaneci com os lábios entreabertos e os olhos fechados. Tinha medo de abri-los e descobrir que tudo aquilo não passara de uma ilusão. Eu ouvi a risada dele e isso encheu o meu coração de felicidade.

- O que é engraçado? - Perguntei meio abobalhada.

- Eu pareço um adolescente idiota. - Ele comentou, aproximando-se de mim e inspirando o meu cheiro.

- Oh. Espero que aja com um muitas vezes. - Abri os olhos e o encarei com vergonha.

- Por que você não tem medo de mim? - Ele gostaria de me entender.. e eu também.

- Você não é exatamente o que eu posso chamar de intimidador. Está mais para... - Eu tentei achar uma palavra para ele, mas nenhuma veio. Falei a primeira que me veio em mente. - .. estonteante.

- Isso me frustra. Eu realmente achava que botava medo nas pessoas. - Ele estava mais bem humorado. Bom começo, Bella.

- Eu tenho medo.. - confessei corada. - Medo de que você vá embora. Medo de que tudo isso não passou de um sonho.

- Eu não sou um sonho.. estou mais para _o malvado dos pesadelos._ - Ele não gostava de falar naquilo, mas era necessário.

- Como isso funciona? - Eu queria saber tudo sobre ele.

- Isso o quê?

- Essa história de vampiros. Como é ser imortal? - Eu não sabia se estava mais sedenta por respostas ou pelos beijos dele.

Hm.. beijos, com certeza. Mas eles podiam esperar um pouco.

- Entendiante. Claro que só para aqueles que estão sozinhos,como eu. - Eu senti a amargura em sua voz e isso apertou o meu coração.

- Você caça.. humanos? - Aquela pergunta estava na minha mente desde a leitura do livro.

- Não. Eu e todos da minha família apenas caçamos animais. - Ele respondeu com naturalidade.

- Dorme em caixões? - Tentei relembrar tudo o que eu sabia sobre vampiros. E as curiosidades foram vindo.

- Céus. Não! E nem se atreva a me perguntar se eu viro morcego. - Ele disse rindo. Eu fiz uma careta.

- Droga. - Eu ri junto com ele. - Estacas de madeira podem te matar?

- Não. E a prata também não nos machuca. Somos resistentes. - Ele completou e me deu uma piscadela.

Eu ri mais alto.

- Você faz xixi? - Minha voz soou estranha até para mim. Ele riu.

- Não. Eu não faço essas coisas _humanas_. - Ele respondeu com simplicidade. Eu devia ter feito uma cara de espantada. - O quê?

- E pra onde vai todo o sangue? - Eu estava indignada. Ele bebia o sangue e por onde ele saia? Era algo sem lógica.

Edward gargalhou alto.

- Eu realmente nunca havia pensado por esse lado. - Ele murmurou.

Eu pensei por uns instantes e então levantei rapidamente.

- Venha cá. - Ele levantou e eu o empurrei para frente do meu guarda-roupa. Abri a porta e o posicionei na frente do espelho. A imagem perfeita dele estava refletida e eu estava ao lado dele, humilhada pela beleza, óbvio.

- Hm.. - Ele ficou me olhando esperando uma reação.

- Você está acabando com a minha infância. Tudo que eu acreditava sobre vampiros era uma fraude! - Falei, indignada voltando para cama.

- Não fique assim, Bella. - Ele veio em direção a mim. Estava com um sorriso torto nos lábios.

- Só falta você me dizer que o Sol não te queima. - Não se dá para confiar em nada ultimamente. Ele não era nada do que eu esperava.. tirando o fato de beber sangue.

- Não. Ele não queima. - Aquilo era uma boa informação, pois nesse momento a luz fraca do Sol entrou pela janela. O sol estava nascendo. - Bella?

- Quê? - Eu perguntei saindo do meu transe.

- Você confia em mim? - Ele se aproximou e esticou a mão em minha direção.

- Absolutamente. - Concordei pegando a mão dele.

- Não grite. - Ele falou antes de me puxar com firmeza e me colocar em suas costas. Em menos de um segundo, nós estávamos na janela.

Eu apertei os meus braços em volta do seu pescoço. E ele começou a escalar a parede da minha casa, indo em direção ao telhado. Em segundos nós estávamos lá encima. Eu estava tremendo e um pouco tonta.

Ele me ajudou a descer de suas costas. E me olhou com os olhos douras brilhando.

- Eu a assustei? - Perguntou docemente, tocando os dedos no meu rosto.

- Não.. isso foi apenas inesperado. - Comentei ofegante.

Ele riu e sentou-se no telhado, encarando o sol nascer com um sorriso diferente. Ele estava tão à vontade. Eu tive uma imensa vontade de beijá-lo. Mas me controlei, apenas sentei ao seu lado e passei a olhar o horizonte.

- Isso não te assusta? Estou esperando o momento em que você vai sair correndo e gritando. - Ele deu um sorriso forçado.

- Eu não vou correr. Isso nem passou pela minha cabeça. - Falei com sinceridade.

Ele me puxou mais para perto com o seu braço e eu apoiei a minha cabeça em seu ombro.

- Você não sabe o quanto eu esperei por você. - Ele virou e beijou a minha cabeça. Eu senti o meu coração falhar. Nunca alguém havia falado algo parecido para mim.

- Eu estou aqui agora, Edward. - Murmurei lentamente.

- Eu sei.. e não quero que vá embora nunca. Por mais que eu só a conheça por menos de doze horas, eu sinto como se a conhecesse desde sempre. Não suportaria te deixar ir. - Eu fiquei sem palavras. Me apertei mais a ele e terminamos de ver o sol nascer em silêncio.

- Eu não quero ir. Eu pertenço a você. Ficar longe de você me deixa angustiada. Eu passei a minha vida toda angustiada.. quero que isso acabe. - Sentia como se um enorme peso estivesse saindo de mim.

Ele segurou o meu rosto entre as mãos frias e me encarou com um desejo.

- Tenho tanto medo de machucá-la, minha doce Bella. - Ele confessou, e depois roçou os lábios nos meus.

- Não tenha. - Disse em um sussurro. - Eu preciso... beijar você. - Minha voz estava carregada de desespero e desejo e ele percebeu, mas isso não me constrangeu. Os olhos dele diziam a mesma coisa.

Então os nossos lábios se colaram e eu me senti completa. Ele não esperou para aprofundar o beijo. A paixão e o desejo me dominavam. Minhas mãos já estavam na nuca dele e as dele na minha cintura. Nossas línguas se acariciavam em uma dança sensual que me excitava.. me levava aos céus. Algo que eu nunca havia sentido antes.

As mãos dele começaram a passear pelo meu corpo, deixando um rastro de fogo. Ele acariciava as minhas costas com uma mão e a parte superior do meu bumbum com a outra causando arrepios em mim. Meu sangue circulava rapidamente pelo meu corpo e eu sentia o ponto embaixo do meu ventre pulsar.

Ele cortou o nosso beijo e começou a trilhar milhares dele desde a minha boca, pelo maxilar até o meu pescoço. Eu soltei um gemido baixo e puxei o seu coro cabeludo o instigando a continuar.

- Fique bem parada, minha Bella. - Ele falou suavemente no meu ouvido. Ele realmente queria me arfei e quase morri. Depois ele a mordiscou levemente, fazendo-me soltar um resmungo.

Então ele começou a beijar o meu pescoço e a mordiscá-lo, hora provocando com a língua ou somente dando chupões. Aquilo foi o suficiente para a minha pulsação acelerar mais, se era possível, e a respiração falhar. Eu nunca estivera tão excitada em toda a minha vida.

Eu levei uma das minhas mãos ao seu peito o acariciando e arranhando, tentando mostrá-lo o quanto ele me levava à insanidade. Então, de repente ele capturou os meus lábios com os seus em um beijo faminto.. e eu senti as minhas costas encostando na telha.

Ele estava por cima de mim me beijando freneticamente enquanto acariciava as minhas coxas. Eu o apertei e puxei mais para cima de mim, e depois coloquei as minhas mãos por baixo da blusa. Ansiava em tocar a sua pele fria como gelo, que tanto me excitava.. porém ele ficou um pouco tenso e interrompeu o beijo.

- Desculpe. - Ele murmurou envergonhado, enquanto sentava.

Eu soltei um gemido em protesto ao vê-lo se afastar de mim. Não mexi nenhum músculo e fiquei o encarando com os lábios inchados e desejosos.

- É difícil para você.. me tocar? - Perguntei com a voz rouca.

- Fica mais fácil a cada instante. E isso me assusta.. - Ele desviou os olhos e encarou o horizonte. - Eu a desejo tanto.

- Oh! Eu posso dizer o mesmo. - Respondi corada. Ele me encarou e soltou uma risada.

- Céus, às vezes me esqueço de que você é humana. Já são quase sete da manhã e você ainda está acordada. - Ele comentou, levantando e me pegando no colo.

Em um piscar de olhos nós estávamos no meu quarto.

- Não estou cansada. - Murmurei, mas no mesmo instante dei um longo bocejo.

Ele me deitou na cama.

- Durma, Bella. - Falou, depositando um beijo na minha testa.

Eu o vi se afastando e isso fez o meu coração se apertar.

- Edward? - Eu o chamei e ele me olhou no mesmo instante. - Fica comigo?

Os olhos dele pareceram brilhar, mas ele hesitou um pouco antes de se aproximar da cama e sentar perto de mim.

- Se é isso que a deixa feliz. - Ele respondeu com a voz tenra.

- E como deixa.. - Disse em um suspiro, fechando os olhos. Ouvi o peso da cama movimentando-se e algo ao meu lado. Ele estava deitado por cima dos cobertores.

Começou a fazer um carinho em meus cabelos e eu senti o cansaço me dominar.. estava embriagada por ele.

- Quer que eu cante? - Ele perguntou próximo ao meu ouvido.

Então ele começou a cantarolar uma canção de ninar e foi assim que tudo ficou escuro. Eu fui perdendo a consciência aos poucos e em menos de um minuto já estava adormecida. Adormecida perto do homem que amava.

**N/A: **Eu já a escrevi toda. Só terá mais uma parte. Na realidade o objetivo era fazer um capitulo só, só que ele ficou um pouco maior do que o esperado, então eu o dividi em dois.

O que acharam? Hm.. só posto a continuação se eu ganhar muitas reviews, hein?

Espero que tenham gostado!

REVIEW, BABY. Beijos.

Ari Cullen B. (;


	2. Parte II

**Parte II. **

Because I just want you here tonight

Holding on to me so tight

What more can I do

Baby..all I want for Christmas is you

Fui voltando a consciência aos poucos e as memórias me voltavam lentamente. Eu soltei um suspiro e me espreguicei. Aquele havia sido o melhor sonho da minha vida.. tão real, tão excitante. Toquei o lado da minha cama e percebi que ele estava vazio.

Essa era a prova. Ele não existia, tudo não passara de um sonho maravilhoso.

- Argh.. por que eu tive que acordar mesmo? - Falei comigo mesma um pouco sonsa por culpa do sono.

- Talvez porque já seja meio dia, huh? - Eu ouvi uma voz melodiosa e abri os olhos rapidamente sentando-me na cama.

Ele estava lá! Ele era real!

Estava sentado em baixo da janela, no chão, com as coisas encostadas na parede. Tinha um sorriso torto nos lábios e estava maravilhosamente atraente. Eu o fiquei encarando sem reação.

- Você ficou. - Eu falei lentamente, ainda pasma.

- Eu prometi que ficaria. - Ele levantou-se de repente e aproximou-se da cama. Seus olhos dourados estavam domados pelo desejo. - Charlie está vindo acordá-la.

Ele deu um beijo no meu mesmo e um segundo depois havia desaparecido. Como mágica. Porém, eu percebi a minha janela aberta e sorri. Nesse momento Charlie adentrou o meu quarto e me olhou.

- Pelo visto está de bom humor. - Ele comentou marotamente.

- É.. eu estou. É Natal. - Murmurei ficando de pé na cama e pulando.

Ele riu da minha felicidade.

- Tenho uma novidade. - Ele falou de repente, aproximando-se mais da cama e me encarando com um olhar malvado.

Odiava quando ele fazia esse olhar. Sabia que estava aprontando alguma coisa.

- Diga. - Eu suspirei. Charlie e suas maluquices.

- Adivinha quem ligou? - A voz dele o denunciava totalmente, mas eu fingi não saber.

- Minha mãe? - Eu parecia animada e até sorri cinicamente.

- Não.. Edward Cullen. - Ele murmurou alegre e soltou uma risada.

- Oh! Ele ligou? - Perguntei. Edward era perfeito demais.

- Ligou.. eu disse que ele ficaria interessado em você. - Ele comentou. E eu revirei os olhos.

- O que ele queria? - Eu escolhi ser direta. Não gostaria de conversar sobre sentimentos com Charlie.

- Ele falou que vem te buscar às 15h. Pelo visto vocês vão sair. - Parecia que estava escrito na testa dele um enorme "Eu falei".

- E quem disse que eu quero sair com ele? - Falei, maldosa. Meu pai abriu a boca, pasmo e eu comecei a rir descontroladamente.

- Achei que estivesse interessada. - Ele parecia envergonhado.

- Pai.. você realmente quer conversar sobre garotos? - Perguntei fazendo uma careta e ele a retribuiu.

- Er.. não. - Ele disse prontamente. - O que você vai fazer?

- Em primeiro lugar? Me arrumar. Eu tenho um encontro. - Então, pulei da cama e o expulsei do meu quarto.

Eu conseguia ouvir a sua risada do corredor. Droga.. ficaria ouvindo essa zombaria a minha vida toda.

Eu precisava me arrumar. Deus! Não tinha a mínima idéia de onde nós íamos.. não que isso importasse. Eu só queria ficar com ele.. amá-lo.. beijá-lo e tocá-lo.

Eu estava viciada... viciada em Edward Cullen.

Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas

This is all I'm asking for

I just want to see my baby

Standing right outside my door

_15:00_

Eu corria de um lado pro outro no meu quarto. Estava desesperada. Não sabia aonde ria, se colocava salto, se usava uma blusa sensual ou mais comportada, eu estava completamente perdida.

Então eu ouvi o batido da porta e o meu coração começou a bater descontroladamente. Ele havia chegado! Oh! O que eu faria?

Desisti de me arrumar me olhei no espelho e soltei um suspiro. Não chegava aos pés da beleza dele, mas tudo bem. Eu estava com uma jeans, apertada que deixava os meus contornos bonitos, uma camisa branca e um colete preto por cima. Algo simples. Coloquei uma sapatilha bonitinha e desisti do salto.

Eu cairia porque ficaria contemplando a perfeição ambulante que ele era. Salto não era nada recomendável ao lado de homens como Edward.

Ouvi os gritos de Charlie lá de baixo.

Saí correndo escada baixo e quase trombei com ele lá embaixo. Eles estavam bem na frente da escada.

- Oops! - Ele murmurou risonho e eu corei.

- Olá. - Falei tímida, sem saber o que fazer. Não queria beijá-lo na frente de Charlie. Seria bizarro.

- Eu já passei as ordens para o Edward. Ele tem que cuidar bem da minha menina. - Então, Charlie fez algo inesperado. Pegou nas minhas bochechas e as apertou.

Eu devo ter corado muito, porque percebi que Edward segurou o riso. E eu lancei um olhar mortífero para Charlie.

- Nós já entendemos, Charlie. - Falei, seca indo para a porta. Queria ficar sozinha com Edward logo. E ficar longe dos constrangimentos de Charlie.

- Bom passeio. - Edward já estava ao meu lado e acenou para meu pai. Então eu vi o carro dele na frente de casa.

Era um volvo prata reluzente. Fantástico.

- Para aonde vamos? - Perguntei curiosa. Ele abriu a porta do passageiro para mim e me deu um de um de seus sorrisos preferidos, o torto.

- É surpresa, Bella. - Ele murmurou misterioso, enquanto eu entrava no carro. Ele fechou a porta e segundos depois já estava sentado ao meu lado.

- Odeio surpresas. - Comentei carrancuda. E ele soltou um risinho.

- Eu quero ver um sorriso em seu rosto. - Ele murmurou se aproximando, pegou o meu rosto com as mãos frias e expirou o seu ar gélido no meu rosto.

- Isso é tão.. injusto. - Falei lentamente, embriagada pelo cheiro dele. E então eu sorri. - Isso terá volta.

- Hm.. isso seria interessante. - Ele murmurou sensualmente em meu ouvido. Eu morri. Esqueci de respirar e quase desmaiei. - Bella? Bella!

E então ele se afastou um pouco de mim e ficou me encarando respirei fortemente me tremendo toda.

- Oh. - Falei tonta.

- O que aconteceu? - Ele perguntou preocupado.

- Você me deixa.. distraída e boba. Acho que esqueci de respirar. - Eu comentei bobamente.

- Eu só trago problemas para você. - Ele falou triste, dando arrancada no carro.

- Claro que não. Céus, Edward! Você é a minha felicidade. - Eu murmurei o tocando no rosto. Eu queria beijá-lo desesperadamente.

Eu queria que ele me possuísse. Queria coisas que nem sabia se eram possíveis.

Ele deve ter percebido que eu estava indo para cima dele, pois abriu um sorriso e colocou o banco mais para trás. Acomodando-me em seu colo.

- Você é louca. - Falou. Eu o beijava no pescoço, sentindo o seu gosto.. tentando gravá-lo na memória.

Eu estava sem controle. Prestes a fazer uma loucura. Mas eu não ligava, eu estava com ele ou seja, eu estava protegida.

- Você que me deixa louca. - Murmurei tentando ser sexy em seu ouvido. Ele abafou um gemido quando eu coloquei as mãos por baixo de sua blusa e toquei a sua pele gelada.

- Bella, você vai me fazer bater o carro. - Ele avisou, soltando depois outro gemido.

Eu ri alto. E fui me afastando voltando para o meu banco, mas ele me impediu, me ajeitando em seu colo.

- Aonde você pensa que vai? - Ele perguntou rouco. Dirigia com uma mão e com a outra acariciava as minhas costas.

Aquilo era o necessário para me deixar excitada. Tudo nele me fazia suspirar, me fazia ir a loucura.

- Voltar para o meu banco. Se agente bater, você sobreviveria, provavelmente. Eu não. - Eu tentei me afastar, mas ele me impediu novamente.

- Eu não deixaria você se machucar, Bella. - Comentou, dando um beijo no meu pescoço. - Agora se comporte.

- O que seria esse bom comportamento para você? - Perguntei o tocando no rosto com os dedos delicadamente.

- Sem movimentos muito sensuais. - Ele falou baixinho. Eu soltei uma risada escandalosa.

- Movimentos sensuais? - Perguntei rindo.

- É.. esses seus toques. Suas mãos quentes me deixam louco, Bella. - Ele desabafou, evitando me encarar.

Eu estava corada. Nunca havia falado nesse assunto com ninguém, nem com a minha mãe.

- Assim? - Eu perguntei, passando minhas mãos por dentro da sua blusa, na sua barriga definida.

Ele gemeu baixinho e fechou os olhos por um instante.

- Bella, não faça isso. Eu posso não me controlar. - Ele falou. E eu tirei as mãos da pele dele.

Ele não estava excitado.. ele apenas estava com desejo de me matar. Fique desapontada e ele percebeu.

- Desculpe. - Eu fiz um bico com os lábios e ele o beijou.

- Eu não quero assediá-la, Bella. Além de poder machucá-la, você iria se arrepender depois. Quero fazer as coisas lentamente. - Ele disse em meu ouvido, e acelerou mais o carro. Dando um solavanco em mim.

Céus! Estávamos falando de sexo!

- Me arrepender? - Eu perguntei confusa.

- É. Eu não sou o homem perfeito para você, entende? Em algum momento você vai se tocar disso e vai se enojar de mim. - Ele soltou a mão das minhas costas e voltou a prestar a atenção na estrada.

Nós já estávamos fora de Forks e eu nem havia percebido.

- Se enojar de você? Isso não vai acontecer, Edward. Você pode afirmar que isso é uma loucura, que é errado, mas para mim nunca pareceu tão certo. - Eu estava emburrada. Ele estava duvidando do meu envolvimento? Pulei rapidamente de seu colo para o banco do passageiro.

- Você é tão humana, Bella. - Ele falou soltando um suspiro.

- Eu tenho uma novidade para você, Edward. _Eu sou uma! _- Eu havia sido rude. Mas ele merecera. Ele achava que me amava mais só porque esperara por mais tempo? Só porque ele era um maldito de um vampiro?

Eu era uma humana e o amava com todo o meu coração. Odiava quando duvidavam de mim e dos meus sentimentos.

Ficamos o resto do caminho sem nos falar. Eu sabia que havia o magoado, mas não me importei. Ele devia entender que nessa relação as coisas deviam ser equilibradas e eu devia deixar isso claro desde o começo.

Ficamos praticamente trinta minutos sem nos falar e eu percebi que ele estava diminuindo a velocidade. Entrou em um caminho que eu não havia enxergado antes, e começamos a andar por uma trilha. Percebi que havia flocos de neve por toda a parte. Lá estava realmente frio.

Ao respirar saia uma fumaça de minha boca. E meus dentes começaram a bater.

- Eu trouxe um casaco para você. - Ele falou gentilmente, me entregando o casaco que estava no banco de trás.

Eu o vesti sem hesitar e me senti mais confortável e quente. Ele parou o carro e desceu sem me esperar. Quando vi, ele havia aberto a minha porta e me pegado no colo.

- O que você está fazendo? - Perguntei brava, tentando o socar.

- Você vai atolar no gelo, Bella. Posso carregar você? - Ele perguntou docemente, me pegando como uma mãe pega um bebê no colo.

- Hm.. Claro. - Eu pareci hesitar um pouco, mas logo aceitei.

Andamos por uns dez minutos e então chegamos em um local lindo. Eu fiquei sem palavras. Toda a minha raiva por ele e frustração havia sumido. Havia uma pequena cabana de madeira e dele saia uma fumaça pela chaminé. Em frente a ela, o gelo estava liso e pronto para patinar.

Eu fiquei pasma. Aquele lugar era tão natalino.. tão romântico.

- Oh! - Falei, me apertando mais a ele.

Ele atravessou o gelo liso sem derrapar mais uma vez e nós chegamos de frente para a cabana, foi onde ele me soltou no chão. Ele abriu a porta e ficou para trás, me esperando entrar.

Eu o encarei e ele fez um movimento com a cabeça para eu continuar. Eu entrei e estava tudo escuro, senti um grande arrepio na minha espinha e as luzes ascenderam de repente.

Lá dentro da cabana era calor, devia ter algum aquecedor ou algo do tipo. Ao canto havia uma árvore de Natal toda arrumada, com um presente embaixo dela. Havia uma mesinha no meio dela, arrumada com as cores vermelho e dourada, cheia de velas e com alimentos que parecia ter sido acabados de serem servidos.

E então,reparei que havia uma cama no fundo da cabana e ela estava decorada. Com várias pétalas jogadas por cima.

Eu fiquei sem ar e atônita. Aquilo era perfeito.. era o exato espírito de Natal. Senti que ia cair e ele me segurou, estava bem atrás de mim.

- Feliz Natal, Bella. - Ele falou no meu ouvido. E eu morri e fui pro céu. Eu o encarei com amor e carinho.

- Você fez isso para [i]mim[/i]? - Perguntei lentamente, ainda pasma.

- Na verdade, Esme e Alice ajudaram muito.. mas a idéia foi toda minha. - Ele falou com um sorriso, puxando-me mais para perto e me dando um meio abraço. - Você me perdoa?

- Eu.. - Eu estava sem palavras. Não tinha o que se falar. Tudo estava sendo expressado pelos meus olhos. - Por favor.. me beija.

Eu implorei. Eu precisava sentir os lábios dele nos meus e ele obedeceu sem hesitar. Parecia que ele estava esperando por aquilo. O beijo era faminto cheio de paixão.. ele queria demonstrar que estava arrependido que também me queria como eu o queria.

Nossas línguas se exploravam e as mãos passeavam pelo meu corpo. Ouvi o baque da porta sendo fechada e um dos meus casacos caindo no chão. Ele me beijava com ferocidade e com delicadeza ao mesmo tempo. Eu não estava mais com os pés no chão. Estava com o corpo grudado ao dele, com as mãos em sua nuca fria, o arranhando ou apertando.

A excitação me matava. Eu achava que podia explodir a qualquer momento.

Suas mãos invadiram a minha blusa e eu senti o toque na minha barriga nua pela primeira vez, soltei um gemido em eu ouvido e o puxei mais para perto. Minhas mãos desceram para o peito dele, ansiando por tocá-lo, por descobri-lo.

Ele me encostou na parede e cortou o beijo, me encarando com as íris douradas lotadas de desejo. Beijou o meu maxilar, o meu pescoço e a minha claví resmungava coisas indecifráveis e ele continuava a sua tortura prazerosa. Suas mãos passeavam desde o meu umbigo até a renda do meu sutiã. Eu sentia o ponto embaixo do meu ventre pulsar e o desejar.

- Bella? - Ele me chamou com a voz rouca. Eu o encarei prontamente. - Acho melhor nós pararmos. Eu.. eu não vou conseguir parar se nós continuarmos. Eu te medo de lhe machucar. - Ele confessou abaixando a cabeça, cortando nosso contato visual.

Eu levantei o seu rosto com o meu dedo.

- "A paixão aumenta em função dos obstáculos que se lhe opõe" - Falei com paixão. - Eu o quero tanto que chega doer. Por favor, Edward.. faça essa dor passar.

Ele não esperou mais e voltou a me beijar com paixão.

Em um segundo eu estava com as costas na cama lotada de pétalas e ele tocava o meu corpo e me beijava. Eu sorri entre o beijo e o puxei mais para perto. Senti os seus dedos arrancando o outro casaco, o rasgando em dois e o jogando longe. Suas mãos passavam-se pelo meu corpo. Hora nas coxas, na barriga, do lado dos seios.. eu estava enlouquecendo. E eu já gemia sonoramente.

Nós paramos o beijo e ele começou a explorar o meu pescoço enquanto tirava a minha blusa verde e a jogava para qualquer lugar da cabana. Eu fechei os olhos e me senti tensa. Nunca ninguém havia me visto naquele estado. Acho que ele percebeu a minha tensão e parou de me beijar.

- Você está bem? - Ele perguntou docemente. Eu soltei um risinho.

- Acho que nunca estive melhor. - Ele riu com o desespero da minha resposta.

- Eu estou a machucando? - Ele parecia assustado. Era tão inexperiente quanto eu.

- Não. Você está me levando a loucura, onde nunca ninguém conseguiu me levar. Apenas não pare. - Eu implorei.

- Bella.. eu sou tão inexperiente nisso quanto você, se caso eu a machucar, avise no mesmo momento. Entendeu? - Ele perguntou, limpando o suor que havia se formado na minha testa.

- Entendi, meu vampiro. - Disse o enlaçando pelo pescoço sensualmente. Eu o beijei como nunca havia beijado antes.

Era selvagem.. sensual. Eu o ouvi gemer entre meus lábios. Minhas mãos voaram para a sua camisa e eu comecei a tateá-la em busca dos botões. Ele percebeu o que eu estava fazendo e a rasgou, poupando o trabalho.

Eu toquei o seu tronco nu e perfeito com os dedos. E eu o senti arrepiar. O meu sutiã foi sendo tirado lentamente e eu senti o meu rosto corando. Instintivamente eu levei as mãos aos meus seios tentando cobri-los, percebi que Edward se afastava com o tronco para me observar.

- Tire a mão, minha Bella. - Ele pediu em um sussurro. Eu fechei os olhos para não encará-lo nos olhos e soltei as minhas mãos lentamente. - Céus. Você é tão.. linda.

Então eu o senti se aproximando e a minha expectativa foi aumentando. Meu coração galopava em meu peito e eu estava ofegante. Os dedos frios dele roçaram nos meus seios e eu me contorci. Edward começou a massageá-los com delicadeza e eu comecei a gemer baixo.

Então, eu o senti beijando o meu pescoço, enquanto me massageava. E eu já gemia alto. Ele estava me levando a me contorcia embaixo dele e pedia mais. Às vezes eu escutava um resmungo de Edward, palavras indecifráveis e gemidos de prazer.

Ele foi travando um caminho de beijos desde o meu pescoço até os meus seios. E passou a beijá-los com fervor. Eu peguei os seus cabelos e os puxei com força, se ele não fosse um vampiro provavelmente estaria careca.

- Oh! Edward! - Eu gritei desesperada. Eu precisava de mais.. eu queria que ele me possuísse. Que me tocasse inteira e que me levasse à loucura.

Meus dedos voaram para a calça dele e eu tentei inutilmente desabotoá-las. Ele riu baixinho e puxou as minhas mãos para cima da minha cabeça.

- Com calma, Bella. - Ele falou roçando os lábios no lóbulo da minha orelha. Aquilo foi o necessário para me fazer gemer

Os meus olhos ainda estavam fechados apertados. Eu achava que estava sonhando. Um sonho prazeroso e o melhor que eu havia tido na minha vida. Edward se mexia em cima de mim, estava se despindo, pois depois eu senti as suas pernas nuas tocando as minhas sobre a calça. O que não durou muito, pois quando percebi já estava sem elas.

Ele acariciava as minhas coxas com os dedos firmes, e gemia em meu ouvido. Eu me arqueava a ele, tentando senti-lo, tentando ver o quanto ele me desejava. Algo que eu percebia sem muito esforço. Edward parou por uns instantes e eu estremeci. Será que havia dado algo errado?

- Bella? - Ele chamou com a voz cheia de ternura.

Eu abri os olhos instantaneamente e o encarei.

- Sim. - Eu o olhei com amor.

- Eu quero que você faça amor comigo me olhando nos olhos. Permaneça de olhos abertos. Quero ver todas as emoções passando por essa cor chocolate. Quero vê-la estremecer. - Ele se aproximou e me beijou nos lábios. Eu o agarrei pela cintura com as minhas pernas.

- Por favor.. eu preciso de você AGORA! - Eu falei com a voz rouca, tentando ser sensual, porém parecendo urgente.

Ele riu baixinho. O seu dedo indicador acariciou o meu rosto e então tocou a minha boca. Ele me encarava com desejo e eu retribuía o olhar. O carinho dele foi descendo, parou um instantes no meu pescoço fazendo movimentos circulares e depois foi descendo mais, alcançando os meus seios, onde ele gastou mais tempo, o cobrindo com a mão inteira me fazendo arfar.

Nós não cortávamos o contato visual o que deixava tudo mais intenso e româ tinha a plena certeza do que estava fazendo.

Seu dedo passava agora pela minha barriga.. meu umbigo e então ele parou hesitante me encarando com um sorriso torto. Eu dei um sorriso aprovador e ele continuou o percurso tocando o ponto mais sensível do meu corpo com o seu dedo frio e sensual. O lugar que nunca ninguém havia tocado.

Seu dedo indicador acariciava meu clitóris e me fazia gemer, enquanto a outra mão estava no meu rosto, fazendo com que eu não deixasse de o encarar. Ele aumentava a pressão e o ritmo e aquilo me fazia gemer mais, e arquear o meu corpo sobre a mão dele, sedenta por mais.

- Você está pronta pra mim. - Ele murmurou me encarando. E eu corei.

Ele sabia que eu estava à mercê dele.. que faria tudo o que ele queria.

- Hm.. - Eu estava sem palavras e o puxei para um beijo, enquanto seu dedo me descobria e me levava a lugares que eu nunca havia ido antes. - Por favor, Edward.

Ele tirou o dedo de mim, e foi abaixando a cueca lentamente. Eu tentei abaixar a cabeça para enxergá-lo pela primeira vez, mas ele a segurou com a outra mão e não nos deixou cortar o contato visual.

- Eu sou tão inexperiente quanto você.. você vai ter de me falar como gosta, meu amor. Eu não conheço nada sobre isso. - Ele falou tímido.

- Você está perfeito.. se conhecesse alguma coisa a mais e fosse melhor do que isso, eu não agüentaria. - Minha voz parecia de uma pessoa diferente. Domada de desejo e paixão.

- Abra as pernas, Bella. - Ele ordenou suavemente, e eu o obedeci tremendo de desejo. Então ele se instalou no meio do mim e eu o senti em minha entrada. Ele me segurou quando viu que eu havia ficado afobada. - Eu te amo, Bella.

No mesmo instante que ele falou isso, ele foi entrando lentamente em mim, me deixando sem palavras ou sem nenhuma possibilidade de responder o quanto eu o amava. Ele estava sendo cuidadoso, entrando aos poucos, assim eu ia me acostumando com o tamanho dele. E que tamanho.

Eu o senti rompendo a minha virgindade e soltei uma exclamação de dor. E assim ele parou, congelou em cima de mim. Parecia estar preocupado.

- Você está bem? - Ele falou com medo. Eu podia ver isso em seus olhos dourados.

- Edward.. - Eu gemi. - Vá! - Eu gritava.

Então, ele entrou completamente dentro de mim, o que me fez arfar. Ele esperou uns instantes, enquanto eu me acostumava com ele lá dentro, mas eu não dei muito tempo. Comecei a fazer movimentos com a minha cintura, para senti-lo mais dentro de mim. Ele viu isso como uma permissão para continuar e começou a fazer o movimento de vai e vem lentamente.

- Mais rápido. - Eu arranhava as suas costas, enquanto o encarava. Seus olhos estavam muito claros. E demonstravam tudo o que ele sentia. O desejo enorme.

Ele começou a se movimentar mais rápido, me fazendo gritar. Ele me calou com um beijo faminto, enquanto suas mãos estavam em minha cintura, para ajudar no movimento. Ele estava sendo cauteloso e delicado, tinha medo de me machucar.

Os movimentos eram fortes e me levavam a loucura. Nós dois gemíamos alto, um na orelha do outro, mostrando como gostávamos.. como aquilo era certo. Então eu senti o meu corpo se contraindo, tendo vários espasmos, e eu soltei um grito desesperado. O prazer tão grande que nunca havia sentido igual me fez estremecer e arfar embaixo dele, enquanto ele fazia o mesmo em cima de mim.

Havíamos chegado ao clímax juntos.. e gozamos juntos. Eu senti um líquido gelado me invadir e ele relaxar em cima de mim. Estavam com as duas mãos nos dois lados do meu corpo, tentando aliviar o peso. Então ele nos virou na cama, ficando por baixo de mim.

Eu estava exausta, porém satisfeita. Devia estar sorrindo como uma a cabeça no seu peito, sentindo meu coração se acalmar aos poucos.

- Eu te amo tanto, Edward. - Murmurei com a voz fraca, segundos depois eu estava sendo dominada pela escuridão.

Make my wish come true

Despertei enrolada em um cobertor. Eu estava quente demais e suava muito, achei que estivesse tendo um treco. Levantei rapidamente procurando por ele, que estava na ponta da cama me encarando com os olhos dourados. Eles já estavam um pouco mais escuros, porém com o mesmo brilho.

Olhei pela janela e vi que já estava escuro. Acho que eu devia ter dormido demais.

- Charlie.. - Levantei apressada, dando uma tontura. Quase caí no chão, porém Edward foi rápido e me pegou.

Ele me olhava com tanto amor que eu quase me joguei em seus braços. Percebi que já estava vestida e com vários cobertores.

- Não se preocupe. Eu liguei para ele e disse que ficaria com você hoje. - Ele murmurou docemente, passou a mão no meu rosto. - Você está com febre, Bella. Tudo isso é culpa minha.

Ele parecia estar se torturando por me ver com febre. Como se fosse algo tão sério.

- Eu pretendo ficar com febre várias vezes, então. - Murmurei safada, corando como uma louca. Ele soltou um risinho. Sentamos na cama, eu estava no colo dele.

- Essa foi a experiência mais incrível e prazerosa da minha vida, Bella. Mas eu te machuquei. Você ficou tremendo por horas e eu tive de me afastar. Você não sabe o quanto isso me machucou. - Ele parecia estar chateado.

- Oh! Da próxima vez agente vai a um local com o aquecedor mais forte. - Passei os meus dedos pelo seu rosto perfeito. - Não deixe isso estragar o nosso Natal perfeito, por favor. Eu estou bem.. nunca estive melhor.

- Você já está pensando na próxima vez? - Ele perguntou com um sorriso torto.

- Absolutamente. - Concordei, abobalhada pelo seu rosto. Pela sua beleza.

- Hm.. você é interessante, Bella. Os humanos em geral são.. mas você é mais. Você não está nenhum pouco preocupada com o que eu posso fazer com você? - Ele estava curioso. Parecia frustrado.

- Preocupada? Oh! Não! Eu estou ansiosa.. quero dizer, você não fará nada de mal para mim, apenas coisas.. prazerosas. - Eu falei dando um beijo no sorriso torto dele que eu tanto amava.

Ele me levantou e me sentou na mesa que ainda estava com as comidas. Pelo visto ele avia as esquentado.

- Agora coma, Bella. Você deve estar faminta. - Ele comentou. E eu concordei.

Foi estranho ter ele me assistindo comer. Mas eu não liguei, estava mesmo precisando de energias. O Natal havia acabado, porém a magia dele ainda estava presente, eu podia a sentir.

Comi rapidamente, querendo ficar mais tempo abraçada a ele.

- Esse foi o melhor Natal da minha vida. - Comentei, enquanto caminhava até ele e me sentava ao seu lado.

Nós estávamos próximos da árvore de Natal. Peguei suas mãos e ele começou a acariciar a minha. Era um clima tão gostoso, nós havíamos sido feitos um para o outro.

- Preciso te entregar o seu presente. - Ele falou, fazendo um movimento com a cabeça mostrando o único presente que estava embaixo da árvore.

- Eu não quero presentes. - Eu murmurei sentando em seu colo e o encarando com amor. - Tudo o que eu quero é _você_. Apenas você basta.

Ele ficou sem fala pela primeira vez e me puxou para um beijo apaixonado.

- Eu a esperei por tanto tempo, Bella. E agora você está aqui.. isso é tão surreal. - Ele falou entre o nosso beijo.

- Isso é real, meu amor. E nós vamos ficar juntos.. para sempre. - Eu murmurei sem seu ouvido, enquanto ele beijava o meu pescoço.

- Eu a amo tanto, Bella. - Ele murmurou feliz, pegando o presente que estava embaixo da árvore e abrindo para mim. Era um anel maravilhoso.

Eu não acreditava! O que aquilo significava? Deus!

- Você quer namorar comigo, Isabella Swan? Ser a minha Julieta agora e para todo o sempre? - Ele perguntou, esticando o anel para mim.

Como alguém poderia dizer não a um homem daquele?

- Mil vezes sim. - Eu gritei o beijando com força e todo amor que eu podia expressar. - Eu te amo, Edward.

Ele colocou o anel no meu dedo e me pegou no colo andando para a cama comigo. Tínhamos que selar o namoro, certo? E eu sabia o método perfeito para isso. Algo que envolvia a cama, beijos e muito, mas muuito prazer.

Nós nos amávamos. Apenas isso importava. Papai Noel finalmente havia me atendido.

**N/A: FELIZ NATAAAAL! HO HO HO ! AHUAHUAHA. **

**Gostaram? REVIIIIIIEW! Com review, eu faço mais uma SHORT. Ui.**

**Beeeijos.**


End file.
